Alive or Just Breathing
by Jupiter666
Summary: 4 years and no progress. Xavier was beginning to give up hope. Lhach was a fifteen year old boy damned with life. A curse in his eyes. But when Kitty finds out about him will she be able to save him from his own powers?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters in this fic. I wrote this after watching Gothica. No one in my house wanted to see it so I had to watch it in the middle of the night when my parents were asleep. That was fun. Very good movie. Very SCARY movie. Do not watch in the middle of the night when you're the only one awake in your house…**

An elevator door creaked open slowly revealing a large gray and white room with a half-curricular table in the middle. To one side sat a few chairs and a small TV perched on a wooden table. On the other side of the room was a gray door leading into a maze of rooms and hallways. A man in a silver wheelchair rolled his way out of the elevator and up to the front desk.

A woman with long blonde hair looked up from a clipboard with several names listed on it, "May I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I'm here to see number 2275." The man said calmly. A few people sitting on the chairs looked up at him.

The woman studied him then began flipping through the papers on her clipboard. She scanned the page a few times before responding, "May I have your name?"

"Charles Xavior."

She looked back down at the papers, "Yes, Xavior. Your name's right here. Come with me please." The woman opened the gate to the desk and led Xavior into the gray door. She led him to another elevator and stuck a key into a slot that read, 'Security Only' and they went down two floors. She took him to a large room with bars on the doors and glass on the walls. She tapped her code into the door and it opened. A few men in blue suits were sitting at desks with computers on them. One of them focused on a certain cell.

"Xavior, good to see you again" One of the men said.

"Not under these conditions I'm afraid, Matt." He said carefully, "Where is Lhach?"

Matt and another man eyed each other nervously, "I see you got my call." Matt spoke up, "Lhach ain't doin too well Xavior."

"What do you mean?"

"He had another outburst of energy." He sighed, "At this rate that kid's goin no where."

Xavior gave a weak smile, "I won't give up on him. And you shouldn't either."

Matt sighed and got up, "Okay, I'll send in some guards."

Xavior looked up at Matt, "I hope you're wrong about Lhach."

"I hope you're right."

A large, metal door opened slowly followed by a few footsteps and the sound of radios being turned on. The door read, '# 2275 – maximum security holding cell – authorized personnel only'. Xavior slipped into the small gray room made of concrete and shut the door behind him. A few clicks from the other side signaled the door being locked.

Xavior looked across the small, square room to a boy, no older than seventeen slumped over in a corner. His hair was black and messy and his bangs were spiked up, covering his face so you could barely see the black piece of material that was tied around his head, covering his eyes. When the boy heard the door closing his mussels tensed.

Xavior looked down at him, "Lhach, it's me, Xa…"

"I know who you are." The boy spat, not moving from his corner. His voice was dark and raspy.

Xavior leaded forward, "Are you going to have an attitude today? I thought we might make some progress."

"Have we ever?" The boy asked. There was a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

Although there was something covering his eyes, Xavior still felt the cold, hard glare from the boy, 'I'm sorry if you had a bad day but sarcasm will get you no where."

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere anyway."

Xavior frowned, "Matt was right. You have changed."

"Matt?" Lhach looked up, "What does Matt know?" Lhach said strongly, putting an emphasis on 'Matt'.

Xavior sighed, "Lhach, why are you being like this? Why don't you want my help anymore? Why are you giving up so easily?"

Lhach sat up, "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm trying to help you but you won't let me."

"Well maybe I don't want any help." Lhach stood up, "Didja ever think of that?"

"Lhach, what happened to you?"

"I grew up! I figured out that I'm going nowhere at the speed of a glassier! You're not helping! Nothing is helping!" Lhach snapped. His voice was almost a yell.

"Then maybe we should try a new approach."

Lhach slammed his fist on the wall, 'No!" A drop of blood hit the floor.

"Lhach, don't start this again. Just let me try something else. You say I'm not helping. Then tell me what I can do to help." Xavior spoke carefully. He knew very well that Lhach's temper was not something to be taken lightly.

Lhach put his hands on the wall and leaned up against it, "I want you to leave me alone." He whispered.

Xavior looked at him precariously.

"Don't you see?" He said, his voice almost at a whisper, "Nothing is helping. I'm just getting worse. Nothing will help. I'm gunna be damned with this stupid curse for the rest of my life and there's nothing either one of us can do about it. You like to think that there is because you like to be in control but this time you can't."

"Lhach, there is something we can do about it. Just trust me, okay?" Xavior spoke with the same tone.

"How do you trust someone when they think you are crazy?"

"I don't think you're crazy."

"Yes you do!" Lhach spun around, "How can you even say that? I wouldn't be in this damn Westin Hills prison for metal people if you didn't think I was crazy!" His voice was almost at a scream.

"Lhach, you know there's a place for you at my Institute but you need to learn how to control your powers and until then I simply can't risk the others getting hurt."

"See! You do think I'm crazy!"

"Lhach…"

Lhach turned back towards the wall. "I want you to leave me alone." His voice changed. It went shallow and very dark.

"Lhach please…"

"Leave me alone."

"Lhach!"

"Leave…me…alone." Lhach was at a whisper again.

Xavior froze.

"Leave…"

He was doing it again.

"Now…"

Xavior couldn't move.

"Please…"

Xavior turned and looked at the door.

"Now…"

He was changing.

Lhach began chanting something so softly Xavior couldn't hear it. Xavior looked back at Lhach in horror. This was the problem.

"No., você não fará exame sobre outra vez"

Xavior had to find out what he was saying.

"saia, agora"

Xavior stared at Lhach.

"batente…batente"

Xavior went for the door. With each word Lhach grew softer.

"batente…"

He wasn't quick enough.

"batente…"

Lhach stopped chanting and Xavior stared at him. Xavior inched a little bit closer,

"Lhach?" He whispered.

Out of no where Lhach turned around sharply and flung his arms out beside him. Almost as if on cue blue flames surged from the ground. They whipped around like snakes and surrounded the whole room and the door. Lhach's eyes were burning through the cloth. Burning with hatred. Lhach began to scream. He was screaming something in a different language.

"Teg yapleh emwa morf em!" His voice seemed to echo so that it sounded like there was two people yelling.

Xavior turned towards the door but the flames only sped higher above his head, dancing wildly among the shadows. Lhach got louder and louder so that Xavior didn't hear the pounding on the door. They non-stop crackling and hissing from the fire was almost as loud as Lhach himself. Then Xavior heard a gunshot. He turned around and Lhach had punched his fist into the wall so hard it left a huge dent. Lhach's fists where covered in blood.

"TEG YAPLEH EMWA MORF EM!" He wouldn't stop screaming. The scream was like a needle driving through Xavior's head.

The cloth over Lhach's eyes was turning red. Xavior only had one choice. He had to calm him down. Xavior, despite the noise, was able to concentrate long enough to force his mental powers into Lhach's mind. But what he found was not at all what was expected. Everything went quiet inside Xavior's mind and he felt a pulse. Lhach's pulse. Moving so fast you'd think he was having a heart attack. But, then there were two. Lhach had two pulses running through his body. Two beats beating at different rates. One staggering and one racing. But out of nowhere came the screaming again. Two voices like the two heartbeats. Lhach wasn't alone. But how was that possible? Xavior remembered what he to do but it wasn't working. Nothing could slow Lhach down. The screaming just got louder and louder until Xavior couldn't handle it. He let go of his grip on Lhach's mind and fell into darkness.

**No., você não fará exame sobre outra vez = No, you won't take over again**

**batente…batente = stop…stop**

**saia, agora = leave, now**

**Weee…long chapter. The next one will explain more. I was listing to Linken Park: Reanimation the other day and when I heard the end of # 7 it sound like the signer (Chester Bennington ) was mumbling something and then you heard a faint screaming that got louder and louder and louder…until you could only hear the screaming. It's a great song. But that's what I was thinking of when I wrote about Lhach. Please review! thanks!**


	2. Unexplained Meanings

**Disclaimer: Okay, I lied. I do own ONE character in this fic but that's about it. For those of you who care Lhach's name either means 'flame' or 'fire' in Elvish (I am a big LOTR fan ).**

A flash of lightning darted across the sky, lighting a path of electricity as it goes. Rain pounded down hard on the Institute. It had been raining for what seemed like ages to the students. But not nearly long enough for Xavior.

Xavior sat in the library: the only quiet place in the house at the time. He sat motionless in front of the fire staring down at the flames. They crackled and hissed in a way that reminded Xavior of that morning. He had been trying so hard with Lhach for almost two years now but he seemed to have given up hope. Ever sense Lhach was born he had been complaining about nightmares where he kills someone. But the description he gave of the person reminded Xavior of Kitty Pride. One of the younger kids at the Institute. She hadn't been there long enough to know about Lhach though. Not many have. Only Jean and a few others.

Xavior sighed. Maybe Lhach's powers where too much for them both. Lhach would always change before his powers were unleashed. He seemed to change into a different person. But now, Xavior found a double pulse that made him worry even more than before.

Xavior had been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed Jean coming into the dimly lit room. She starred down at the fire for a while, "Professor?"

Xavior looked up, "Hello Jean."

"How'd it go with Lhach?" She asked carefully.

Xavior sighed again, "Not good. Lhach's powers are simply too much for him. He's beginning to give up hope."

"But, you haven't," Jeans studied his expression, "Have you, professor?"

Xavior looked down at the floor, "I don't know."

There was a moment of silence before Xavior spoke up again, "I found something unusual today that worries me."

"What?"

"Lhach had an outburst of energy today and when I tried to calm him down, I noticed something unusual," Xavior took a breath, "Lhach has a double pulse."

Jean looked down at him, "What?"

"I had to enter Lhach's mind and I found that he has a double pulse. One that beats faster than the other."

"But…how is that possible?"

Xavior frowned, "I don't know, but also when I was in there he began saying something in a different language. He's been doing that lately but I can't figure out what it is. I tried almost every language but nothing translates."

"Did you try Judip?"

Xavior raised an eyebrow, "Judip?"

"Yes, Judip. It's a language that not many people know," Jean explained, "Because it's so simple."

"What do you mean? Like it's a language that is as simple as saying something backwards?"

"Precisely." Jean smiled, "In fact, it basically is saying something backwards. As in 'hello' is 'Olleh'. Or 'good-bye' is 'Eyb-doog'."

"How do you know that?"

"Well," Jean started, "Most telekinetics know about it. I don't know how, we just do."

Xavior paused, "But, Lhach isn't telekinetic."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not."

"Could this have something to do with the double pulse you heard?"

"Maybe."

Jean thought for a moment, "What was Lhach saying?"

Xavior sighed, "I don't know. He says it so quietly and then he screams it." Xavior recalled back to the incident, "I think he said something like, 'teg yapleh, emwa morf em'."

"Teg yapleh emwa morf em?"

"Something like that."

Jean thought about it, "Get helpay awme from me? No I don't think that's Judip."

"But there is some familiar words in that sentence. Only they don't quite tie together. 'Get' and 'from me' are the only ones."

"So what do you think it could mean?"

"I'm not sure."

The next day, the sun refused to shine and the rain had only let up a little. The day seemed to drag on forever, especially for Xavior. He came downstairs early in the morning (although it looked as if it were night) to find Jean.

He noticed her sitting at the table talking to Kitty. Xavior wheeled himself over to them.

"Good morning Jean, Kitty."

"Hi professor," Kitty said first.

Xavior looked at Jean and then at Kitty, "Might I have a word with Jean alone?"

Kitty nodded, "Sure." She walked casually out of room. However, Kitty Pride knew there was something going on. With all the commotion going on the other day she simply couldn't handle the temptation.

Kitty closed the door behind her but did not leave. She stood by the door, listing in on the conversation.

"I just received a call from Westin Hills," Xavior began, 'The mental facility Lhach stays in, informing me that they discovered something on Lhach. They say they might have an idea on what he's saying but they just need to confirm it. I'd much appreciate it you would accompany me, seeing how you know so much about this 'Judip' language. It might be exactly what they've found."

On the other side of the door Kitty was confused. Who was Lhach and what was Judip? Had Xavior really been hiding something like this from everyone? Kitty decided to take a closer view.

Jean stared at Xavior, "Um, okay. I'll go. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible."

Out of no where came a loud thud. Jean and Xavior turned to see Kitty on the ground in front of the closed door.

She winced and slowly picked herself up. She saw Xavior and Jean looking at her, "Um, yeah. Hi. I was just, uh, like, walking down the hallway and I slipped and, uh, fell." Kitty gave a weak smile.

Xavior raised an eyebrow, "Have any other excuses you'd like to try before I respond."

"Nope, that's all I got."

"Good." Xavior turned and began to walk towards the door, "Then you're coming with us."

"What?" Jean stammered, "But, professor, she might get hurt. I mean Lhach…"

"It's okay Jean, I'm not doing anything with Lhach today. Just seeing what the scientists found."

"But professor…"

"If she really wants to know what's going on I have no intentions of keeping her from the truth."

Jean shook her head and followed Xavior, "Are you coming Kitty?"

Kitty smiled, "Yeah!" She ran up to Jean, "So, who's Lhach?"

"I'll tell you on the way there."

"Great." Kitty blinked, "Where are we going?"

**Sorry this one was so short. I would have added the next chapter to it but then it'd be too long. So needless to say the next chapter will be short like this too. I expected this one to explain some more but I didn't give you much. Don't worry, it'll be easier to follow tomorrow. Please review. Thanks.**


	3. Passageways

**Disclaimer: I own everything! HA! I am Stan Lee and I created EVRY SINGLE X-MEN! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!! Yeah right. I own nothing. Still. I'm just a 13-year-old kid writing about this stuff. But still, you rock Stan Lee! WOO!**

Jean, Kitty and Xavior entered the room with the bar door and glass walls. Kitty looked around at all the computers and monitoring screens while Xavior talked to Matt.

"So what did you find out?"

"Well, we've discovered that the words Lhach are saying are some how two separate people saying two separate things so it's all jumbled up. However, we don't know where to split the words."

Jean turned around, "So you know that the words are backwards?"

"No."

Jean smiled, "Yeah, I'll show you. Um, can I have a pen and a piece of paper?"

Matt leaded over and grabbed a note pad and a pen from on his desk and gave it to Jean. She wrote down what Lhach had said and what it was backwards. The paper read: teg yepleh emwa morf em = get helpay awme from me.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Matt commented.

"But that's where you need to split up the words. Then they'll made sense."

Matt scanned the words on the paper but frowned, "It still doesn't make any sense."

Xavior moved up, "Then lets concentrate on something else. Matt, what did you say about it being two voices?"

Matt turned to his computer and opened up a Media Player document, "We surveyed Lhach every time he said the words and found this:" Matt hit play and it was a recording of Lhach screaming. He slowed down the tape and hit a different button. It had Lhach screaming but someone else was screaming too. Xavior starred at the screen.

"See." Matt said, pointing to a little box at the top of the screen that had two lines running across it. One red and one blue. The lines where moving with Lhachs scream.

"There are two people." Xavior whispered. He looked up at Matt. "Yesterday I told you about the double pulse, right?"

Matt nodded, "Yes, we looked into that and found that Lhach has something along the lines of schizophrenia. There seemed to be two brain waves coming from him but unlike normal schizophrenia, Lhach isn't just imagining it. This is real."

At that moment Xavior remembered what Lhach had said to him, 'How do you trust someone when they think you are crazy.'

Xavior did think Lhach was crazy. He just wouldn't admit it. So he led himself to believe that he thought otherwise.

"But the only problem is that we don't have enough information."

Xavior stared, "Matt, I told you in the beginning that I…"

Mat threw up his hands, "I know I know, but this is important."

Xavior lowered his voice, "Matt, I told you I won't make Lhach change so that you could take information. That's not right. He has nightmares every time he changes. Do you know the terror that boy is put through everyday because of it? My purpose is to teach him how to control that so that he doesn't have to change anymore."

"Xavior, please. We need to do his."

Xavior looked at Jean and Kitty, "What about them, I won't let them in there if Lhach is going to change."

Kitty looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean 'change'?"

"They don't have to go into the cell." Matt said, ignoring Kitty's question, "They can wait out here. But this time we're not locking the doors. Last time he almost killed you. You're lucky we were able to get past the flames."

"Flames?" Kitty gulped.

"Well, nevertheless, I do not want them to see Lhach. You know what eye contact with him could do." Xavior said quietly.

Matt nodded, "I know."

Xavior sighed, "Well, all right. But I'm only doing this to help him."

"Okay, so, what are you talking about." Kitty coughed.

"I'll explain it to you later," Jean said.

Outside the maximum security holding cell, Kitty and Jean waited patiently for Xavior to finish with Lhach. However, no one told them what would be going on in the cell. Xavior tried to talk to Lhach but he wouldn't listen. Lhach changed again but Kitty and Jean weren't expecting screaming from inside the cell. Even though the walls were sound proof the scream still penetrated the silence outside the cell.

Jean and Kitty looked at each other and then at the cell. The screaming started up again.

"What is that?" Kitty asked softly.

Jean listened for a moment, "Is that, Lhach?"

Kitty started running towards the cell, "C'mon!"

Jean looked back at the room, "But, we're supposed to stay here."

"Fine," Kitty said, not turning around, "Then you stay."

Jean rolled her eyes and ran after Kitty. She grabbed Jean's arm and threw herself into the wall, phasing through. The sound quickly made its way to their eardrums and Kitty froze. She looked around in terror at the flames and then she saw Lhach. Jean was already with Xavior, mentally blocking Lhach from them but Kitty was frozen. She couldn't move anything but her eyes. She brought them up to Lhach. The black cloth on his head was turning red again and two piercing red circles were making it's was through. Kitty scared at the cloth, unable to take her eyes off it. The same, 'TEG YEPLEH EMWA MORF EM' cut through the air. Xavior turned and saw Kitty starring at him. He yelled for her to look away but Kitty couldn't hear him. All she could hear was the screaming and all she could feel was the heat from the fire.

Xavior never stayed this long and Lhach had always changed back by now. The cloth on his head slowly fell from his face. Lhach's scream grew louder and he noticed Kitty staring at him. Blue flames rose up behind her as Lhach lunged. He ran straight towards Kitty but she phased right through him, leaving him slamming into his own fire. But when he got up, his body wasn't damaged at all. However, the cloth fell from his face. Kitty stared at his eyes. She didn't want to look into them but she couldn't draw herself away. Her eyes began to burn but she couldn't stop starring. His eyes were almost hypnotic. They were like two great pits of darkness that seems to be endless, then she began to fall. Or at least she thought she was falling. Kitty threw her hands up to head and started screaming.

Jean heard Kitty and mentally threw Lhach away from her. He slammed against the wall and shot his head up at Jean. He starred her in the eye but when Kitty screamed again Jean looked over towards her, away from Lhach.

All Kitty could see was black. Her body grew lighter as she fell. She closed her eyes tight but still felt herself being pushed down. Even though hers were closed she could still see Lhach's eyes. The maddening darkness engulfing her in shadows. And then everything went black.

Kitty woke up the next day at noon. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her room. Was that all just a dream? No. It was too real to be a dream. Kitty could still see Lhach's eyes, moving like fire. Then Kitty saw Jean, sitting next to her. Jean looked over and smiled.

"Good morning." She said gently.

Kitty stared at her, 'What happened?"

"Do you remember anything at all?

"I remember like, going into this weird prison and talking about someone like, named Lhach but then I…"

All of the sudden Kitty had flashback. She saw Lhach's burning eyes and felt the heat. And then he stared at her and she fell.

"I remember going into a cell."

Jean smiled, half relieved that Kitty didn't remember the incident, "You passed out after you saw Lhach standing there."

"I…passed out?"

Jean nodded. But Kitty knew she was lying, although she said nothing.

Jean stood up, "Well, I'd better go tell professor you're awake."

"What's gunna happen to Lhach?" Kitty asked softly.

Jean paused. "Xavior's not going to see him anymore."

"What? Why? I thought he, like…"

Jean shook her head, "He said that as long as Lhach gave up hope there's no use working with him, ya know?"

Kitty nodded although she didn't understand.

When Jean left Kitty's mind wandered back to Lhach. She felt something when he looked at her. Something other than fear. He said something to her. Kitty thought back to what he said and slowly found herself repeating it in a whisper. Almost a chant.

"Pleh em."

**Jaina12: Yes, I'm pretty sure that's how you spell Xavior. If I'm not then I got a lot of corrections to make!**

**Another long chapter. There may be a lot of those. I didn't expect the story line to go this far!** **Happy** **me. Sorry it took me a while to update. The Long In thingie wasn't working and I had a party to go to so that's my excuse. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	4. Deadly Coincidence

**Disclaimer: Hi, it's me, Stan Lee! I am the creator of X-Men! Yey! HA! I fooled you again! evil laugh Okay, enough of that. Lemme quit yappin and let you read. Enjoy.**

A silent wind swept over the town. Lightning swarmed in the sky though there was no rain. All seemed quiet. Not a sound made its way through the air. Jean turned her head up to the purple and gray sky. She had never seen such colors in the clouds. Out of nowhere a crash echoed through the streets. Jean whipped her head around but the sound seemed to be everywhere. Then, as if on cue, a faint screaming sound was heard. Another wisp of wind blew Jean's hair into the darkness behind her. Then she heard it. Someone, something was saying something. Jean sensed a ghastly presence that seemed to loom over her like a vulture. The voice never grew louder, only stronger. It seemed broken, hollow, dark. It was a tone in, which gave the impression the person, was dying. Jean tried to look for the voice. But she saw nothing. Only a haunting shadow that seemed so familiar to her.

"Hello?" She cooed, "Is anyone there?" Her heartbeat was louder than her voice.

She tried to listen to the voice. She focused her thoughts on it. And then she heard it. It was a soft, dark chant. She couldn't understand it but she heard it loud and clear now. But who said that was good?

Jean turned around, expecting to see the source of the voice, but nothing was there. The voice then became louder. Jean tried to see where it was coming from but it was useless. The voice only grew louder, though she still couldn't figure out what it was. The voice seemed to follow her. Jean began to run. She ran through the ghost town but she wasn't getting anywhere. She was still on the same street.

Like sand in the wind the buildings around Jean began to disintegrate. The disappeared into darkness as did the streets and the trees and everything there was to see until there was nothing but darkness. Now the only sound that was heard was the whispering from nowhere.

Jean looked around at the vast nothingness in horror. All that was left was the ground and the sky which and turned to a dark purple merging into blue then gray. Then the voice sounded again. But this time, it came from behind her.

Jean held her breath and slowly turned around. She brought her eyes up to the shadowy figure standing in front of her, only about 30 feet away. It was a boy. Jean studied him carefully. He looked very familiar but she couldn't quite remember his name. She looked at him for a few minutes and realized he was pointing at something beside him. Jean couldn't take her eyes away. She tried to see where he was pointing to but darkness seemed to sweep over the ground. Then the boy started talking again. Jean heard him this time. His voice was eerie and seemed choked with dirt. The boy seemed dead almost. Then Jean realized it was Lhach.

Jean starred at him in disbelief. She then understood what he was saying.

"Teg yawa morf em."

Jean understood, "Get away from me."

But then he said something else.

"Pleh em."

"Help me." She whispered, following his words carefully.

But why was he saying two completely different things? Jean didn't understand it at all. What was he talking about?

Then the darkness beside him where Lhach was pointing to cleared up. It was Kitty. She was soaked in blood and not moving. Jean gasped and ran towards her. But after a few seconds she realized she wasn't going anywhere. Kitty was just lying there: dead. Jean looked at Lhach.

"What did you do to her?" She screamed. "Kitty!"

Lhach twisted his wrist and blue flames shot up where Kitty was lying.

"KITTY!"

Jean jolted upright in her bed, sweat pouring down her face. She looked around her room then at her clock sitting next to her. 3:00 it read. Jean took a deep breath and lied back down. Her breathing slowed down a bit but that didn't keep her from worrying. She had had this dream before, every night in fact, sense Xavier's visit with Lhach.

Jean took another deep breath and relentlessly fell back asleep.

Later that week Jean decided to approach Xavier about her dreams. They seemed to be trying to tell her something about Lhach. But she couldn't figure out what.

She saw Xavier in the library and headed in. The fireplace was out and Xavier was reading a book on telekinesis.

Jean cleared hr throat, "Uh, professor?"

Xavier put his book down, "Yes Jean?"

"Um, I've been having these weird dreams for the past few days and I was wondering if you could tell me what they mean."

"Well, of course I can Jean, what are they about?"

Jean hesitated, "They're about…Lhach."

Xavier stared at her, "Lhach?"

Jean nodded slowly.

"What happened in your dream?" Xavier asked firmly.

"Well, he, um…" Jean stuttered. Now that she thought about it she couldn't really remember.

Xavier sighed and pulled up a chair, "Sit down Jean."

Jean gave a weak smile and sat down in front of Xavier.

"Just relax."

Jean took a deep breath and tried to focus on her dream.

Xavier focused hard but all he could see was black: an empty pit of nothingness. Then, out of nowhere, blood came. A flash of lightning then more blood. It pooled down the streets. It was Kitty's. Lhach was standing there. The cloth was off. His eyes were burning. Kitty's blood was beginning to turn to blue fire. Then everything went black.

Xavier pulled away from the thoughts, "Jean," He stammered, "Did, you look… at his eyes?"

Jean thought hard but couldn't remember much, "Y…yes. They were like fire. Black fire. Moving like monsters."

Xavier sighed, "What about Kitty?"

"Kitty?"

"Did she see his eyes?"

Jean's memory went blank, "No, she didn't."

Outside the room Kitty gasped. She had been listing in the whole time. Was this true? Did Jean really have nightmares about Lhach killing her? Kitty shook the voices out her head and ran to her room.

**Thanks to supergirlhv I know that Xavier is spelled with an 'e'. Sorry for the confusion. You were right Jaina12. Not much to say except please review and thankz for reading!**


	5. Unknown Tragedy

****

Disclaimer: Must I really put something here?

An long, black car pulled itself into an old parking lot. The odd thing was that the parking lot was to an even older building that was demolished five years ago. Not a single thing remained beside a few half-broken, brick wall that stood sideways out of the ground.

Inside the car Charles Xavior sat, studding the large spot. He had planned to meet an old friend here to discuss Lhach.

Hank McCoy (otherwise known as Beast), the driver, looked back a Xavior, "Are you sure you want to do this? It's not to late to back out."

"No, It's okay. I need to talk to him anyway."

Beast let out a sigh," Very well then."

A half an hour later no one was there besides Xavior still. Beast had gone, as were Xavior's orders, but still no one was there.

Xavior looked around suspiciously, "Where are you?" He said to no one in particular.

Just then, a metal beam that jetted over a half-destroyed wall began to turn. It twisted its way around in confusion then fell from the structure.

Xavior raised an eyebrow, "Do you always have to make an entrance like this?"

The wall fell to the ground and there stood a tall shadowy figure whose long purple cape drooped on the ground. He turned and faced Xavior, "You called?"

"Yes, good to see you Magneto."

Magneto looked around just as Xavior did, "Why did you call me here?"

"Because we need to talk."

"About…?"

"Lhach. The boy I've been working with for 4 years." Xavior began, "But now I fear that something terrible is going to happen and it involves him. I need you to tell me everything you know about him."

Magneto stood silent.

"I know you know him, Eric."

"Yes, I know the boy. But do you really want to know everything about him?"

"As much as I can."

Magneto paused, "All right then. Let me start with this, Lhach has a certain type of telekinetic power that is very unusual. Most people whose body adopts such decease normally do not live past the age of 13. However, Lhach is 16."

"Which begs the question," Xavior cut in. "If Lhachs body was able to change the decease, mold it to his benefit, then he could have adopted a sort of mind reading power."

"Or worse, a mind occupational power… "

"He would be able to enter other people's minds." Xavior said softly.

"Or dreams."

A chill went down Xavior's spine…Jean…

"But that's not the bad part. Or at least, the worst part."

"Go on."

"When a human's mutant gene is activated sometimes, and very rarely, a second personality is born inside the human's mind: almost as if they're schizophrenic. This can only happen to those who have telekinetic powers but when it does happen, the other personality can create it's own thoughts and images. Therefore, it can control the mind if the human lets it. This second personality almost has a pulse. It's very powerful and if the human does nothing to stop it can control the mind completely."

Xavior stared, "But how does the mind control thing fit in?"

"But there's more." Magneto looked at Xavior carefully. "Listen to me, this is very important." He said as if talking to a small child, "Direct eyes contact is fatal. "

"What?" Xavior stumbled.

"If at any point you or anyone else makes direct eye contact numerous things may happen. The most common is death. But sometimes direct eye contact can result in power transfer, energy transfer or Lhach can enter into the person's mind or dreams. Also he can read minds but Lhach could already do that because of his mental powers."

"What about fire?"

"What?"

"Fire. I saw blue fire in the prison cell and I'm almost certain that Lhach created it."

"Oh yes, that is just Lhach's mental powers."

Xavior starred at the ground, "I've got to go. Thanks for the information Eric."

"Wait, did any of your 'X-Men' see Lhach's eyes?"

"No, Lhach has something covering his eyes the whole time. But I really must go."

"Good. But you'd better be telling me the truth Charles."

"I am."

When Xavior got back to the Institute he immediately went to Ceribro and looked up Lhach. He found him in the cell, the second pulse was there was not quite as fast as before. Xavior was catching on. When the second pulse beats faster than the other pulse that meant Lhach was changing. Xavior might be able to use this to his advantage. But that proved it. Lhach hadn't given up; he just couldn't keep on fighting the other side of him.

That settled it. Xavior would go back to the prison the next day. And even if it meant making Lhach change again, Xavior would do anything and everything in his power to help Lhach. He already had to see Wanda loose control of herself and join the Brotherhood Boys. Xavior would not let it happen a second time.

sigh Short chapter. Oh well. I know this chapter might have been a little hard to follow so if you have any questions or suggestions on what I can do to make it more understand able please e-mail me. If you do not have access or something goes wrong with the e-mail thing on my home page, here it is again: **Jupiter07SJ666AOL.com**** thankz 4 readin…pleaz review!**


	6. Hiden Meanings

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother writing 'disclaimer' on everything? Oh right, cause I'm weird.

5:00 am. Westin Hills had just opened and all the guards on the night shift left for home. Matt and the other men working at the computers found it a little odd to see Charles Xavier waiting for them at the crack of dawn.

Matt yawned, "Xavier? What are you doing here this early?"

Xavier didn't spare a smile, "We need to talk."

"Geesh, I was just going to call you in today about Lhach too."

"He must have telepathy or somethin." Another guard chimed in.

Matt and Xavier glanced at each other.

"Uh…yea." Matt said awkwardly, "So, Xavier…"

"Right, what did you want to tell me about Lhach?".

Matt clicked on his computer and waiting for it to turn on, "We found somethin you might wanna see. We don't know why but yesterday afternoon Lhach changed again but this time he had no one there to trigger anything. It's weird. And ever sense then he hasn't said anything but the words he was screamin before. Teg yebah morf wa or somethin."

The computer beeped and Matt popped up a document, "Here, look at this."

On the screen was a few words typed in.

'Teg yapleh emwa morf em.'

"These word are in 'Judip' like your friend said. But they're two words combined. We don't know how but Lhach has been screaming two things at once. Almost like there's two people inside his head."

Matt clicked a button at the bottom of the screen and the words changed:

'Teg ya**pleh em**wa morf em'

"Separate the words and…" Matt clicked another button.

' Teg yawa morf em … pleh em'

"See, now what's Lhachs saying?"

"Get away from me," Xavier read of the screen out loud, "Help me." He froze.

"But we still don't know if that's right, I mean, how is that possible? It's like Lhach is two different people. The words couldn't be more opposite."

"Or could they?" Xavier said to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." Xavier lied, "Thank you, Matt for all your help. But now I must go. There's something I need to take care of."

"Okay, but, what did you want to tell me?"

Xavier stopped, "Never mind."

Matt shrugged and returned to his computer.

'That's it, that's what Lhach was saying,' Xavier thought to himself, "Lhach was crying out for help but he couldn't do it without altering the other personality. Lhach hadn't given up yet.'

Now all Xavier needed to do was to figure out how to get through to Lhach and fight off the other personality.

Just then, a security guard rushed into the room. His face was completely pale and he looked like he had just seen a ghost, "HELP! Someone!"

Matt and a few others whipped their heads around.

The security guard looked totally beat up and had a blood pouring out of a large wound on his arm.

Matt was shocked, "What happened?"

"Number 2275!"

Xavier recognized the number, "What happened to Lhach?"

"Nothing! I think. A few other guards and me had gone inside 2257's cell because we heard screaming. And those walls are sound proof I tell ya," The man said in between breaths, "The door wouldn't open so we broke It down and 2257 was screaming something weird. Something like, in another language! And then he…he…"

Xavier starred at the man, "What did Lhach do?"

"We rushed in there to save him but…"

"Who? Save who?" Matt said, almost yelling.

"Jacobson, he killed Jacobson!"

Xavier paled.

"But, Lhach wouldn't do tha…"

"Jacobson's dead Matt! He's fricken dead!" The man said, tears rolled down his face, "2257 killed him! He just grabbed his head and twisted it around! Blood was everywhere!"

Xavier immediately rushed out the door.

"Xavier!" Matt called after him, "He'll kill you too! Lemme get back up!"

"No, we can't wait any longer!"

Xavier rushed to the cell. The metal door was broken off its hinges and lying on the floor. Blood was everywhere and then he saw something on the floor. It was a body. It was a security guard. He was dead. His head completely severed.

Xavier looked frantically around the room for Lhach and saw him lying down in a corner, blood on his face and hands, facing the wall.

Xavior movined slowly towards him, 'Why didn't he run?' He thought.

His eyes were closed tight but the cloth had been thrown across the room and was lying in a heap, soaking up blood from the ground.

Lhach's chest was moving up and down quickly but he wasn't getting up.

Xavier's heart was pounding. What was he going to do? He stared at him in disbelief. "Lhach?" He called softly. After getting no response, he began to come closer.

"Lhach?"

**Dum dum DUM! I luv cliffies! Sorry it took me so long to update. My great grandfather has been in the hospital sense Monday and he had to have an operation done just yesterday. He's fine now but that's why it took me so long to update! Thanks for all the reviewers. I put 'Xavier' on my spell check so I'll never spell 'Xavior' again! ****Happy me. Also, just for your own reference Westin Hills, the place Lhach goes to, was the name of the mental facility they used in Freddy vs. Jason for the peoples who saw Freddy in their dreams! Just to let you know. Okay, thanks fer reading and pleaze pleaze pleazeeee review!**


	7. He's Coming

****

Disclaimer: Ah screw it. I ain't puttin this disclaimer up anymore. It's a waste of energy and...AHHHH! WRIST CRAMP! SEE?!?!

Xavier looked frantically around the room for Lhach and saw him lying down in a corner, blood on his face and hands.

Xavier moved slowly towards him. His eyes were closed tight and the cloth had been thrown across the room and was lying in a heap, soaking up blood from the ground.

Lhach's chest was moving up and down quickly but he wasn't getting up.

"Lhach?"

Lhach jumped up from the ground and fell over into the wall, "No, get away from me! Please! Get out!" He yelled.

"No Lhach, I won't."

Lhach was in tears, "No! I don't want to hurt you! Leave! Please!"

"Lhach, calm down," Xavier said smoothly, "You're not going to hurt anyone."

Lhachs slowly shook his head, "No, no I did. I killed him. But…but I didn't mean to, I…"

"Lhach, listen to me..."

"NO! You listen to me!" Lhach screamed, "I can't control it any more! I can't stop the voices! They won't leave me alone. I don't know when I'll change again!"

"What voices?"

"I can't stop it. I don't want to kill any more."

"Lhach, please…"

Lhach slowly fell to the ground and drew his knees up to his chest, "I'm sorry."

Eight security guards came rushing in followed my Matt. They looked around and saw the body then saw Lhach on the floor.

Xavier got done telling Jean about what happened the next day. Jean's eyes were widened in shock. Xavier had already told he about what Magneto said, leaving out the part about the eye contact.

"What's going to happen to Lhach?"

Xavier sighed, "He's already in a prison and sense I can't explain that he's a mutant he's going to have to suffer the consequences."

"But Xavier, can't you do something about it? Like, get him out of there or something?"

"Jean, Lhach killed a man. No one is going to show him an ounce of leniency. He will be judged and most likely put back into the prison for the rest of his life unless I can help him." Xavior took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Jean, there's nothing I can do for him right now."

Ean let out a sigh of frustration.

"Jean, please, you know that I would bring Lhach into the Institute but right now I can't. That wouldn't help him and it would only endanger the other students and I simply can't risk that."

Jean lowered her eyes to the floor, "I understand."

"Now Jean, there is another issue we need to discuss as well."

"About the dreams?"

"Yes, you remember what I told you happened? Lhach is entering your dreams."

"Why?"

Xavior frowned, "I don't know."

"Maybe he's asking for help."

"Maybe he's telling you about the future."

"He wouldn't kill Kitty. He doesn't even know her." Jean lied. She knew very well that Kitty had made eye contact but Jean still didn't know how to tell Xavior.

"Or does he?"

Jean stared at him, "No, no he…he doesn't…" Jean stopped.

"He didn't know the security guard either."

A look of fear crossed Jean's face, "So he could kill Kitty but not mean too? Is that what you're saying?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Jean sighed, "So what do we do?"

"I don't know." Xavier said halfheartedly, "We can't do anything with Lhach now because of the murder. There's really nothing that we can do besides keep a close eye on Kitty."

Jean focused her gaze on the ground.

"You didn't tell her about your dream did you? That would only freak her out and that's the last thing we want right now."

"Do, I didn't tell Kitty. Jean said, not looking up, "But, what if something does happen?"

"Then we will do what ever me must to insure Kitty's safety. Even if it means ki…"

"Okay. Just, don't say that."

That night, after every one went to bed, Kitty was still up looking outside her bedroom window. What if this was her last night on Earth? What if Jean's dream really did tell what's in store for Kitty? Kitty slowly fell asleep…

Kitty woke up with a start. He rolled over and looked at her clock. Only 3:00. Kitty let out a sigh. This was getting ridiculous. This was the third night in a row that Kitty couldn't sleep. She got off her bed and walked out into the hallway, headed for the kitchen. Seeing how she he couldn't sleep, she decided to have a snack.

Kitty heard footsteps behind her but thought nothing of it. It was probably just her imagination. But no sooner did she hear the footsteps again. She turned around quickly; expecting to see Kurt trying to scare her, but no one was there. Kitty shrugged and continued walking. But the footsteps didn't go away. Instead they grew louder and louder until kitty found herself running down the hallway. She didn't remember it being this long. She had to stop running after a while to catch her breath. She listened closely but the footsteps were gone. Kitty turned the corner and froze in her tracks.

Kitty was starring down at Lhach. His back was towards her and he had something in his hand. Kitty stepped backwards but Lhach turned around and stared at her. He was holding a knife and the cloth was no were in sight.

Kitty tried not to look but see couldn't help but stare into Lhach's dark, ominous eyes. Like a flash of lightning Lhach had Kitty pinned against the wall. Before she knew what was happening there was a huge gash across Kitty's stomach. She doubled over in pain as blood forced it's way out of her mouth. Lhach threw her back up against the wall and slammed the knife into her right shoulder. A scream made it's way past her lips and she fell to the ground, hand on her injured shoulder. The warm, irony blood filled her mouth and she spat it onto the floor, which had turned to a dark crimson red. Lhach held the knife high above his head, ready to bring it down on Kitty's any second. But Kitty rolled to the side and Lhach missed. The knife was stuck in the floor and Kitty ran.

She ran into Jean's room but she was asleep. Kitty shook Jean but she wouldn't wake up. Kitty screamed but then she heard Lhach running after her. Blood was pouring out of her stomach and she had lost so much she could barely stand. It felt like the ground was moving underneath her feet.

Kitty fell over onto the floor and watched in horror as Lhach walked into the room and stood motionless over Kitty. He stood there for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than minutes. He just stood there like a statue. After a few seconds he effortlessly picked up Kitty by her shirt and threw her onto the bed. Where Jean was once asleep there was blood but nothing else. Kitty tried to scream out for help but every time she breathed she felt a burning sensation in her lungs. She couldn't say nor do anything. She was paralyzed.

Dipping in and out of consciousness, Kitty slowly saw black all around her. She started to loose her sight. When everything turned black Kitty felt a tear at her neck and then nothing.

Kitty woke up screaming and yelling but stopped once she realized where she was. Her heart was beating so fast she could hardly breathe. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. She lied down and tried to relax. She calmed down enough to realize it wasn't her chest that was burning, but her arm. She pulled her right sleeve up and gasped. A small, but long, cut ran down her right shoulder.

Funfunfun…..I wrote a bunch of different versions of this chapter but this one was my favourite! Not much to say except thank you my faithful reviewers for reviewing. The next chapter's gunna be good…..


	8. Damned with the Curse Of Living

Westin Hills, 3:00 p.m. Room #2275- maximum security holding cell - authorized personnel only.

Lhach sat in a corner of his cell, head against the wall, trying to relax. The room was small and made of white bricks. A metal door was the only thing separating Lhach from the outside world. There were no windows. However Lhach's particular cell was located at the top floor in the corner of the building, facing a vast forest that led to the Xavier Institute.

Lhach let his eyes wander and tried to find something to amuse him. He stared at the ground and began to recall the court trial he had had that morning. Though it wasn't really necessary. Over five security guards witnessed Lhach decapitate that man. No one would believe that he was a mutant anyway and even if Lhach had said something it wouldn't be of any help. He would just get sent into some other prison or a psycho ward most likely. There was no difference between the two to him. What was the use? It's not like his conditions could get any worse. He already was in Westin Hills, a mental 'prison'. How could things get any worse?

With those last few words lingering in his head Lhach let his mind drift away. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into darkness. All around him stood the faces he's seen over the years. Xavier, Matt, the security guard he killed. He saw everything that happened in his life. Including the death of his sister, Cloie. Lhach told her he wasn't allowed to see. She should have known not to look…..

begin flashback

A six-year-old boy with jet-black hair and sunglasses sat in the corner of his room watching a fly buzz around. He had nothing to do and his sister was away at her friend's house for a little while. The boy hadn't remembered having friends. The boy, Lhach, had always had some sort of eye protection though he didn't quite know why. But an unexpected visit proved to be an unnecessary one.

Lhach's sister, Cloie, appeared at his door. Lhach looked up from his fly (which had seemed to only capture his attention for about five minutes) and starred at his sister. She was eight years old and had long black hair and blue eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your friends house?"

"I came home early. Watcha doin?"

"Watching a...." Lhach looked around for his buddy but sadly, he had gone, "Uh, nothing."

Cloie smiled, "Good! Can I join you?"

Lhach smiled, happy to have company to do nothing with. It was usually very boring, "How's your friend?"

"Fine, she's fine." Cloie paused, as if thinking, "Hey Lhach...uh, can I ask you something?"

Lhach nodded.

"Why can't I see your eyes?"

Lhach hesitated. At that moment he realized he had no idea why, "Um, I don't know."

Cloie looked at him, "Well, can I see them?"

"Um, I'm not supposed to..."

"Aw, please?"

Lhach began to panic, "No, bad things happen when people see my eyes."

Cloie stopped begging, "Whadya mean?"

"I'm not allowed to see."

Lhach looked to the ground and Cloie moved closer to him. She took off the sunglasses, though Lhach's bangs still covered his eyes. Cloie put the sunglasses down and looked at Lhach.

Lhach picked his head up carefully and fire shot out around the room.

Cloie screamed and couldn't help but stare into her brother's eyes. They were horrible. Cloie's eyes widened and she wouldn't stop screaming.

Lhach tried to close his eyes or look way but he couldn't. Lhach started hyperventilating.

Their mother rushed into the room after hearing the scream and gasped.

A week later......Cloie had been hospitalized for five days with severe injuries to her eyes and was constantly having heart problems. But at her young age, a heart surgery was completely out of the question.

3 weeks later, Cloie died of a heart attack at age eight.

end flashback

Lhach tried not to remember but he couldn't help himself. Lhach's mother had died for the same cause. As for his father, he left them shortly after Cloie died.

Lhach had never gotten over that and he still blamed himself for his sister's death and for the separation of his family. Lhach went into foster care at age eleven in a specialized foster home. Lhach was charred for the murder of six children in the foster home after making eye contact. Many kids had complained about bizarre nightmares and six of them ad died in their dreams and woke up with Lhach's blood on them.

Lhach struggled to take control of his mind and rid himself of the horrible memories but it was useless. No sooner did he start to hear voices inside his head. He tried to silence them but nothing he was doing was working. The voices were all jumbled up and incoherent. Lhach tried to fight them off.

'Kill her.' The voice would say.

"No, I can't."

'You've killed before, why not again.'

"No, I didn't."

'Yes you did! Now kill her!'

"I'd never get to her."

'Escape.'

"They'll catch me.'

'Use your powers. That's why you have them.'

"No, it's not. I won't do it."

'Kill her!'

"NO!" Lhachs screamed at himself. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Leave me alone."

Suddenly, all fell silent. Not a sound could be heard. Lhach's mind was clear. Then, like a tornado, all the images and thoughts rushed back to him. Lhach threw his hand up to his head and tried to block everything out but nothing was working. The voice came back, stronger than ever. Inside his mind was screaming at him. A sharp pain shot across his forehead. Lhach tried to ignore it but it only continued. It wouldn't stop. Lhach couldn't hear himself think. The voice was thinking for him. Lhach stood up but fell back into a wall. He couldn't move. The voice inside his head was taking over him. Lhach's eyes were burning and moving like fire. Lhach let go and unresistingly fell to the ground. Everything went silent again. Lhach stopped resisting and let the pain and ranting wash over him until everything was silent.

Lhach got up slowly. His face remained impassive.

'Kill her.'

He effortlessly looked at wall next to him.

'Get her and kill her.'

With just a flick of his wrist blue flames shot out of the ground and danced widely around the wall nest to Lhach. The wall slowly became devoured by flames fell to the ground.

'Now, the Institute. Get her.'

Lhach jumped down from the hole in the building swiftly and landed thirteen feet down on the ground. Without a moment of recovery from the long fall, Lhach began to run into the forest.

'Get the Kat.'

Jean woke up with a jolt. That was the first time she had had a dreamless sleep. But she still saw Lhach's eyes in the darkness every where she looked. Jean took a deep breath and lied back down in her bed, trying to fall back asleep.

Jean almost drifted back asleep when out of no where, a loud crash sounded down in the basement...

**Aw…..poor Cloie. Yes I did mean to spell her name like that. And Cloie was not meant to be me (cause if you look on by bio I have black hair and blue eyes). This chapter was all about Lhach. Yey! I wanted to do a chapter with just Lhach but I couldn't resist leaving that little thing with Jean at the end. MWA HA HA HA!!! Evil cliffhangers! My specialty. The stupid font was giving me alot of trouble whilst typing this up so if there's any sudden change in font size or somethin, that's why. Anyhoo.....the next chapter should be up in the next couple of days! Please review!**


	9. It's Not A Dream Anymore

Disclaimer: …I own nothing. THERE! YA HAPPY NOW?! sob

Jean woke up with a fright. That was the first time she had had a dreamless sleep. But she still saw Lhach's eyes in the darkness every where she looked. Jean took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

Out of no where, a loud crash sounded downstairs. Jean leapt up from her bed and frantically looked around her room. Everything was dark. She could barely see her hand in front of her face, despite the large window beside her bed. Jean walked cautiously to her door and opened it just an inch. Light entered the room and Jean walked outside. She looked around carefully, squinting her eyes in the light. She looked over at Scott's door but heard the same crashing sound followed by a muffled scream. Jean ran to Scott's door, which was unusually locked, and started pounding on it.

"Scott! Scott wake up!" Jean yelled, "C'mon! Open the door! Scott!" But when no response came Jean slammed her fist against the door and took in a deep breath.

Jean looked down the hallway that seemed to go on forever if not stopped by darkness. Jean looked back at Scott's door for a quick second, deciding whither or not to find the source of the noise or go back to bed and forget it ever happened. Jean bit her lip and ran down the hallway.

She quickly got tired and went from a run to a slow, steady walk. But as she walked down the dark, forbidding hallway a weird feeling came over her; a feeling of insecurity. A feeling of vulnerability that wouldn't go away. She suppressed the feeling and continued her journey to the kitchen where she thought Kitty was. But as she walked on it became increasingly clear that the hallway had somehow grown longer, wider even. But how? Jean shook her head and told herself she was just tired and a little scared, nothing more. It was all in her imagination. But those lighthearted words wouldn't stop the haunting feeling that surrounded her. She heard another crash and then a scream from just down the hallway. Jean froze as the chilling screech sent a chill down her spine.

Jean shook herself mentally and told herself that it was just Kitty and Kurt probably just scared her. Taking a deep breath, Jean continued down the hallway.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes, Jean reached a point at which she could take two paths: one was through a door way that Jean was pretty sure led into the kitchen, but the other went down a different hallway that Jean hadn't remembered being there before. Jean was just about to walk through the door when she saw a tall, ominous shadow approaching from around the corner. The shadow was hunched over, it's head low to the ground. However the way it moved made it seem like it was walking on air. Jean couldn't make out the figure because the lighting in the hallway had suddenly grown dim and she had to strain to see anything at all.

Jean looked hard at the shadowy figure standing silently across from her in the hallway. As her eyes adjusted to the ever-growing darkness she noticed that it was not alone. It was leaning over something, and even though Jean could not see its face she could still feel its cold, hard glare as it focused on the ground beneath it. Lying on the ground was a girl. Her long brown hair lie in confusion and her clothes damp with what looked like blood. Jean's face paled as she realized who the girl was lying on the floor. It was Kitty.

Jean tried to run to her but something kept her back. It wasn't fear but something that had a sense of depravity that Jean had never felt before. She looked at Kitty in disbelief, as her clothes grew heavy from the blood that silently flowed from her body. A pool of blood began to surround both her and the shadow like a moat occluding outsiders that posed a threat. All Jean could do was stand and stare at her former friend and roommate. Her slender chest rising and falling slowly, like the leaves of a tree on a windy fall day. Her pale white skin bruised and stained with blood.

Jean focused her gaze on the stranger that loomed over Kitty like a vulture staring down its prey. The stranger lifted its head up high as if in triumph. Jean, surprised by her own lack of fear, found herself screaming at the stranger. A painful cry made it's way past her lips and the stranger nodded as if understanding Jean's pain. It slowly pulled back its hood and there stood a boy who looked to be about seventeen. His dark, messy hair refused to shine in what little light there was making its way through the hall. His mouth carefully shaped in a perfect half-grin. It was Lhach.

Jean woke up screaming. She jolted upright and looked around her room wildly, trying to figure out where she was. When saw that she was still in her room and realized it was only a dream, she lied back down. Her heart was beating faster then she could think. Jean took a deep breath and got up out of her bed. She rubbed her eyes and glanced over at her clock. 3:30 it read. Jean mentally shook herself and walked in front off her mirror. She reached out for a book on her self above the mirror. She grabbed one but when her eyes reached the mirror Jean screamed. It was Lhach: standing right behind her with a knife, covered in bloods. Kitty's blood.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Xavier woke up toa phone ringing by his bedside. He flipped a light on and reached out for the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" He said half asleep. It was 3:30 in the morning, who'd be calling at a time like this?"

"Sorry to bother you this late…it's Matt."

Xavier froze, "What's going on?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jean dropped the book on the ground and watched in horror as Lhach lifted the knife up into the air. Jean tried to move but she was paralyzed with fear.

Though Lhach's face remained impassive, he slowly dropped the knife to the ground. Jean watched it carefully. She looked back up at Lhach in confusion. Then she remembered what he had done. Jean's dream wasn't just a dream after all. She could see the blood on hid face and hands. He killed Kitty.

Lhach still held the same sickening grin on his face, though it wasn't the smile or the way Lhach stood that made Jean stare. It was his eyes; like two cold harsh pits of darkness that shunned life itself. His eyes were like the fiery pits of Hell, and though they could bare no one's reflection they seemed to stare straight back at Jean. They looked like pain. And Jean saw something in the boy that made her resist the urge to be mad at what he'd done.

Like a flash of lightning all of Jean's fears and hatred came rushing back to her and she forgot who she saw. Only what. A cold-hearted murderer. Jean looked back down at where Kitty once lay but she was gone. Nothing but darkness and the pool of crimson blood remained. She shook her head slowly as she backed away, trying to take everything in.

Lhach let his smile fall and took a step back. Jean stared at him carefully, trying hard not to let her eyes wander up to Lhach's.

Lhach took another step back and a cold rush of wind blew into the room. As if on cue, a dark whirlwind began to form around him and he slowly disappeared into the darkness, leaving Jean alone in the dark, dark room.

But out of no where, a phone was ringing. Jean heard it.

All of a sudden, Jean was back in her bed, the time was 3:35. She looked around to make sure this wasn't a trick and sighed. It was all just a dream.

Suddenly, Jean's door handle started to turn and click. The door opened slowly letting the light from the hallway seep into the dark room. It was Rouge and Kitty. Jean let out a sigh of releaif and then looked at the two.

"What happened? Are you, like, all right?" Kitty asked, concerned.

"What, yea, yes of course." Jean reassured her.

Rouge took a step in, "Well we both heard yeh screamin in yer sleep."

"Oh," Jean blushed, "Sorry, just a bad dream I guess." She gave a weak smile and looked at Kitty. Thank goodness she was all right too.

"What wah s'it?" Rouge asked carefully.

Kitty leaded up against the window facing out towards the front of Institute.

"Nothing really, just some weird guy comin in, that's all." Jean explained.

Kitty looked outside, still listening to Jean, but suddenly Kitty froze. There was boy with a black piece of cloth rapped around his head, starring up at the window from the front yard. Kitty jumped backwards, away from the window and screamed.

"Oh, now wut?" Rouge asked, irritated.

"It was him, it was him!" Kitty stammered.

Jean got up, "Who?"

"Lhach!" Kitty cried.

Rouge rolled her eyes and glanced out the window, but no one was there. Just a low fog rolled lightly over the yard, "Ah don't see no body out dere."

Kitty shook her head slowly, "No, no I saw him! It was Lhach!"

Rouge looked back at Kitty, "Who?"

Out of no one, Jean heard a light tapping on her door. She opened it slowly. It was Xavier.

"Professor, what are you…"

Xavier starred straight at Jean, "Lhach escaped."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Dum dum dum…….Okay, for those of you who read 'Once In A Long While' (which has been updated by the way) that story was written after this one. I had already written this chapter a little while ago and I liked it so much I wanted to enter it into that writing contest I had mentioned before. So I just put in different names and viola! I had a short story to enter into that contest! So that's why some of this chapter might have sounded a little familiar to some of you guys. Anyhoo……good news time……, my school is getting out TOMARROW! WOO! Which is Friday! Happy me! And I'm going too my grandparent's house this weekend. So I'll try to post the next chapter up tomorrow but as for the rest I won't be here till Monday so sorry but ya gotta wait! Oh, and just because I don't ask for you guys to review doesn't mean you shouldn't hint hint nudge nudge**


	10. A Silver Blade in the Dark

"Kitty, Jean, Kurt, Spyke, Scott and Rogue report to the planning room immediately!" Xavier's voice rang clear throughout the Institute. However, a few of the X-Men had other plans.

"Uh…vhat issit?" Kurt yawned. He rolled over and looked at the clock, "4:40?!" Kurt groaned and threw the clock across the room.

Kurt was just about to fall back asleep when he received a loud knock at his door.

"Now vhat?"

"Kurt! C'mon! Xavier wants us downstairs, suited up and everything, pronto!" Scott yelled through the door.

"Five more hovours!"

Scott sighed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A little while later, everyone arrived in the planning room including Storm. Xavier was waiting for them at his desk.

"Okay team, I have just received confirmation that a prisoner from Westin Hills has just escaped and is headed this way. He is highly dangerous and very powerful."

"Who is it?" Scott asked.

"His name is Lhach," Xavier explained, "I've been working with him for over four years now but his telepathy is very uncontrollable and unpredictable."

Kurt eyed Xavier, "How come you've never told us about him bevore?"

"Because Lhach was supposed to be a secret," Xavier sighed, "Mystique got Wanda because I wasn't careful enough with her. I wasn't going to take a change of Mystique finding out about Lhach. Who knows what she would do with someone like him."

"So what's this guy's power anyway?" Spyke chimed in.

"He has a form of telepathy that is very unstable and dangerous. When we find him it is very important to avoid any sort of eye contact." Xavior said sternly.

Kurt paused, "Vut do you mean, 'ven ve find him'?"

"I called everyone down here today because Ceribro was able to find him near the old shipping docks down by the ocean." Xavier explained, "And we need to get him back to Westin Hills. He is very dangerous and who knows what he'd do if left unattended."

There was a silent pause before Wolverine came in all suited up, "I'm ready when you are Chuck."

Xavior nodded and looked back at his team, "This will be a tough mission but a very important one. Do you remember what happened with Wanda at the mall construction site? Don't let it happen again and don't let your guard down."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The X-Jet zoomed over Bayville and flew high above the clouds. Considering how fast the jet was flying, the X-Men would at the docks in no time.

Jean sat next to Scott up front, to help fly the jet. Xavier sat behind Jean and couldn't help but notice the distressed look on her face.

"Xavier," Jean asked quietly, "How did Cerebro find Lhach? I thought that wouldn't work with him."

"I know, but for some reason, it did." Xavier said impassively.

"Well that's good." Jean gave a weak smile.

"No, it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the only reason Cerebro wasn't able to find Lhach before was because he had two pulses and two brain waves. And sense he's telepathic, Cerebro would have had to find him by reading his brain waves patterns. But sense Lhach had two, it wouldn't work."

"So…."

"So, because Cerebro was now able to find Lhach it means that he has only one brain wave pattern."

"Well that's great! Lhach must've fought off the other personality."

Xavier frowned, "Or the other around."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When the X-Men got to the old shipping docks, the sun was still beyond the horizon. They walked to an old, abandoned, three-story building overlooking the ocean. There were stacks of old crates and barrels piled messily up against the building. You could smell the salty air coming from the ocean. The X-Men walked down to a few big, old, wooden docks lightly built over the water. The waves lingered by the shoreline and erupted into the large wooden poles holding up the docks. The wing was strong that night and the waves gently rocked the unsteady, old dock back and forth. The area was completely deserted except for the wide, concrete warehouse. A cold rush of air blew past Jean's face. It was very cold near the ocean. She listened to the water racing smoothly up the shore and receding back. It was slowly getting lighter out. Every thing was silent besides the constant brushing of the waves against the docks and shores.

Xavier split the team into three different groups. Group one consisted of Kurt, Jean and Kitty. Group two was Rogue, Storm and Xavier and group three was Wolverine, Scott and Spyke.

Jean's group had headed off inside the old building while the others went in different directions outside. As the group headed inside, another cold rush of wind blew the door off its hinges. Kitty jumped backwards when the door hit the ground. Kurt rolled his eyes and followed Jean inside, Kitty following shortly after.

They walked through the old, broken down building for sometime without finding anything. Kitty looked around in amazement at how much stuff was in there. There were old crates, wooden stools and desks, wires and cords sticking out of the ceiling, and holes everywhere in the floor. Jean had to levitate everyone up to each floor because all the staircases were, for the most part, crumbling to bits and pieces.

All of the sudden, a large wooden beam flew down from the ceiling and crashed into pieces right behind the group. Kitty jumped back and looked up. A shadowy figure was making its way through the rafters. Kitty ran back to catch up with Jean and Kurt. She started walking behind them, or so she thought, not letting her eyes drift away from the ceiling. But suddenly, Kitty stopped. She realized she was all alone.

Kitty looked around frantically, praying she would she Jean or Kurt standing across the room. But there was no one.

Suddenly, Kitty heard a loud creak followed by a thud coming from up in the rafters. Kitty jolted around and looked up to the ceiling.

"Kurt? S'at you?" Kitty called out. But no one was there.

Another loud thud came and Kitty desperately scanned the area for the source of the sound. Finding that she was all alone still, Kitty ran into a different part of the building that she hadn't seen yet. She ran from room to room hoping to find Jean or Kurt.

Kitty tried calling out for Kurt again but when she received no response she began to panic. She ran out of the room and ended up where she started. Kitty sighed.

"Where are you guys?" She quietly asked no one in particular.

"Thgir ereh."

Kitty whipped herself around and ended up face to face with Lhach. The cloth was still on his face but Kitty could see his burning black eyes through it. She tried to look away but Lhach grabbed her and threw her down onto the floor. Kitty shut her eyes tight and jumped up from the ground, phasing herself right through Lhach. He shot his head around towards Kitty.

Kitty soon found herself gazing into Lhach's eyes. She immediately froze. She starred at Lhach in horror as he raised a knife high above his head.

"Lhach, don't." she whispered.

Kitty couldn't move.

"Please…..don't."

Kitty looked around desperately in search of something that could fight him off. But there was nothing.

"Lhach, please."

Lhach looked down at Kitty and stopped.

"Lhach, please, listen to me. You don't want to do this. Please!" Kitty tried desperately to stall him in hopes that Jean or Kurt might find her.

Inside Lhach's mind was screaming: yelling at him to not listen to her. But Lhach couldn't help it. He didn't want to kill her. But he was powerless against his own mind.

Kitty looked up at Lhach, "Please! Don't!"

Lhach opened his mouth as if to say something but before anyhng came out it was too late.

Like a flash of lightning the silver blade crested the air and brought itself down into Kitty's heart. Blood spilled out of the open wound near Kitty's neck, but she didn't scream. Instead she lay there. The blood instantly created a moat around Kitty. Her eyes became clouded over and then everything stopped.

A few rooms away from theirs, Jean felt something wrong. Something wasn't right. But she wasn't quick enough.

Lhach starred down at he Kitty's body and looked at his hands. Had he just killed her? Lhach shook his head slowly and a tear rolled down his face and fell the floor. Lhach starred at Kitty in disbelief. That was it.

Kitty was dead.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Kind of a long chapter. This is not the end! Don't worry. I was lucky enough to finish this chapter today and was able to post it. Unfortunately you won't be able to read what happens next until Monday (i think). Sorry, but I'm going to be in Louisiana for my grandparents wedding anniversary and my laptop's busted! cry It wasn't my fault! The dog got it I swear! (…) Uh…sorry. So anyhoo, the end is near. In about two or three chapters actually. However, at the end of the story there is a HUGE twist that you not believe! MWA HA HA HA HA!! Please review!**


	11. Life Taken and Life Returned

That was it. Kitty was dead.

Lhach starred down at the body and knelt down in front of it. He looked carefully at what had once been Kitty Pryde and a tear fell from his face. Inside Lhach's mind was screaming but his body refused to move.

He carefully picked up Kitty and held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry."

At that moment, everything fell silent. Those were first English words Lhach had spoken in a long time. Everything in the room became blurry and the only thing Lhach could see clearly was Kitty. But Lhach sensed someone behind him. But he couldn't hear or see anything but he knew someone was there. He turned around cautiously only to see a ghastly figure floating above the ground. It was a young girl, no older than 7 or 8. Her skin was as white as snow and she was wearing a long white dress. The girl held something dearly in her hands as if her life depended on it. It was a white rose. But the girl's messy black hair and blue eyes reminded Lhach of someone. Lhach froze as he realized who the girl was. It was Cloie.

Lhach starred at his sister in shock. Cloie's face was immapsive but her eyes would hold back not one emotion. They grew distressed as she saw Kitty lying in a heap of blood.

Lhach tried to say something but he couldn't move a muscle. Cloie walked over to Kitty as if she was walking on air. She knelt down beside her and looked into her gray eyes. Cloie turned towards her brother and frowned when she saw the blood on his hands and face.

Lhach slowly walked over to them, not taking his eyes off of Cloie as she got back up and stood in front of him. Cloie focused her gaze on Lhach's eyes. She looked intimately at them but Lhach tried to back away. But when he realized nothing was happening to Cloie he stopped. Inside Lhach's mind, something was overpowering the darkness. A blinding light appeared and slowly faded out the black. Suddenly, Lhach's eyes began to turn lighter, but still a dark shade of gray.

Lhach didn't realize what was happening until Cloie's eyes began to turn black. Lhach starred at her curiously as her beautiful blue eyes became black like Lhach's was.

However, what both of them hadn't noticed was the speck the black still remaining in Lhach's eyes.

Cloie looked away from her brother and back towards Kitty. She glided over to her but this time she moved slower and less gracefully.

Cloie reached out and took Kitty's hand in hers. Kitty's skin slowly regained its color and her eyes became blue once more. The large wound by her neck stared shrinking and the blood on floor disappeared. But the better Kitty became, the worse Cloie looked. Cloie's skin grew colorless and almost see-through and her veins started shrinking. When Cloie let go Kitty's eyes began to move. Lhach starred at both her and Cloie in amazement.

But when Kitty picked her head up, Cloie fell to her knees. An open wound appeared by her neck and she slowly began to vanish. Her white dress soon turned dark red. Lhach tried to run towards her but Cloie looked up one last time at him and disintegrated into thin air.

Lhach ran over to where Cloie had been but there was nothing left of her. Lhach looked around frantically, hoping to see her elsewhere, but she was gone. Lhach turned around and saw Kitty sitting up. She looked around and realized she was holding something in her hands. It was a white rose.

Kitty looked up at Lhach in confusion. His eyes were getting lighter. Lhach tried to say something but suddenly, a loud explosion sounded from behind them. Dust and sand flew everywhere as Lhach drew his arms up to his face, protecting his eyes. Kitty fell backwards, still a little bit shaky after what had just happened. The smoke and sand slowly began to drift away, revealing Jean, Kurt and Xavior, hovering above the clutter of boulders and bricks that had been thrown to the side in confusion.

Lhach lowered his arms and starred up at the figures as they moved in slowly. Lhach's mind was telling him to move but his body refused.

Jean gently levitated to the ground but in an attempt to look away from Lhach's eyes, she saw Kitty sitting next to him. Kurt immediately knew who it was and teleported in front of Lhach, in an attempt to punch him, but Lhach's mental powers were too strong. Kurt went flying back into a wall and passed out on impact. Jean looked hard at Lhach and looked past his eyes. She looked into his mind but somehow she couldn't break through. There was some sort of energy blocking Lhach's mind. Jean gave up and got to her feet.

"What did you do to her?" Jean yelled at Lhach.

But Xavior held out his hand as if to silence her. She looked at him, perplexed, then looked over to Lhach.

Kitty got up and ran towards Jean. But to her surprise Lhach did not make a move to stop her.

"Don't hurt him!" Kitty cried, "His eyes! They're turning lighter! He's didn't hurt me!"

Xavior nodded, "Lhach, I know you. You're not the kind of person to let anything take control of you!"

Lhach held out his head and blue fire surged through the ground and exploded behind them.

"Why are you letting this thing take over you? Why are you giving up so easily?"

"Pleh em," Lhach spared one word before lunging at Xavior. But he was too quick.

Suddenly, Lhach fell to the ground and everything went black.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Lhach, can you hear me?" A voice exclaimed, "Lhach?"

Lhach shut his eyes tight, "Teg yawa!"

"Please Lhach! Let me help you! We can fight this thing off if you just let me help you!"

"Pleh………esaelp!"

Xavior strained hard and he was able to get inside Lhach's mind. The blinding white light was getting stronger. Xavior look at in surprise. He focused harder and found Lhach. There were two of him though. One of him was only5 years old. The age at which Cloie died. His eyes were light blue and he was crying. The other one was older. 16 year old, the age he is now. His eyes were dark black and he was screaming something. The 5 year old was whispering 'Pleh em' But the 16 year old was screaming, 'teg yawa morf em'. Xavior focused on the older Lhach and a huge blue and gray vortex appeared behind him. The 5 year old looked at Xavior in confusion and stop whispering. But when he stopped whispering the older Lhach got stronger.

"Lhach! Don't give up! Help me get rid of this!" Xavior called out for the 5 year old.

But he just stood there, terrified.

"Lhach! I will not let this thing take over you! And you shouldn't either!"

The older Lhach' screaming was getting loader. Xavior could barely stand it.

"Lhach!"

The younger Lhach looked at the older one and started saying something.

"Og yawa." He whispered.

The older Lhach starred at him hard.

"Og yawa."

The older Lhach tried to scream louder but no matter what he did he was only getting quieter.

"Go yawa!"

The other Lhach began to move back into the vortex.

"GO AWAY!"

With those last few words the vortex exploded with light then everything went black.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**The end is near! Only one more chapter! Unless I can't fit everything in one chapter…..then It'll be two! I had a great time in Louisiana! I wrote a couple variations of this chapter as well. In one, Kitty was not resurrected at all but I kinda liked her in this story so I kept her! Please review!**


	12. Darkness Never Dies

Slow moving clouds brought themselves around the dark incoherent sky. Blue and purple shades washed over the cool sand and a boy lie dead in the grass. Dark weeping blood seeped into the earth's surface and darkened the grass around him. The rain pounded against the ground, creating a low, but dense, fog. Everything was still. Then everything went black.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lhach jolted upright and frantically looked around the room. It was very large and brightly lit. The room was mainly white with the exception of the open window across from Lhach's bed. Lhach tried to relax even though he had absolutely no idea where he was. Lhach lay back down only to hear the sound of a door creaking open and someone walking into the room. Lhach looked up to see who it was. It was Jean.

Lhach looked at her in confusion. But when he looked into her eyes he realized he didn't have the cloth on. Lhach closed his eyes tight praying he didn't hurt her. But Jean walked up next him.

"Lhach, it's okay. You can't hurt me anymore." Jean said smoothly, "Open your eyes, see for yourself."

Lhach slowly opened his eye, thinking whether or not to trust her. He opened his eyes cautiously and Jean gave him a small mirror. Lhach looked at the reflection carefully and saw that his eyes were blue. There was no more black: just his natural eye colour. Lhach looked up at Jean.

"How did I…" Lhach stopped. He wasn't speaking Judip.

"I'm not sure. Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?"

Lhach thought hard but couldn't remember anything. But like a flash of lightning all the memories came rushing back to him and the only thought on Lhach's mind was Cloie,

"Not really."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kitty paused in front of a wooden door. She bit her lip and knocked softly. After a few seconds of silence she began to walk away. But just then the door opened and Xavior came out.

"Kitty?" He asked curiously, "Can I help you?"

Kitty sighed, "Yes, I…"

"Come in here, I'm just doing some research." Xavior led her inside the room. Kitty looked around and sat down in a chair that was facing Xavior's desk.

"Um, I have a question for you."

Xavior nodded.

"Well, last night, when Lhach like, attacked me. I saw like, this girl. But she wasn't a girl, she was more like a…a ghost."

Xavior raised an eyebrow, "A ghost?"

"Well yeah. I know it like, sounds pretty farfetched and all, but her skin was like, see-through!" Kitty stammered, "I just thought that you might like, know what it was."

"Okay, when did you see her?"

"Um...before you found me but after Lhach attacked."

Xavior thought for a minute, "What was this 'ghost' doing exactly?"

"Well, she was holding like this white flower, I think it was a rose. Yeah, it was a white rose. And all Iremember was that when I woke up, I was like, holding the rose in my hand but when the girl disappeared, it vanished."

Xavior sighed, "Kitty, I'm not sure what this 'ghost' of yours was, but when I was inside Lhach's mind yesterday, I found something rather odd. I do think that when Lhach attacked you, he killed you. And when that ghost came, the white flower she held represented life." Xavior explained, "And when she gave it to you, she gave you her life by giving you the rose. I don't know why she did that because I don't know who she was. What do you remember happening when the girl showed up?"

"Well," Kitty began, trying to recall the incident," She saw Lhach and went up to him and she like, looked at his eyes but nothing happened. Then I saw Lhach's eyes turn lighter and then, her eyes turned like, black but I don't remember much after that."

Xavior froze, 'That was it. That was the other power Lhach had,' He thought to himself,' The girl's ghastly form must've triggered some sort of power transfer. That girl absorbed the disease in Lhach causing his eyes to go back to normal and hers to turn black.'

"Xavior?"

"Kitty, sorry." Xavior cleared his throat, "I'm not sure what happened exactly but what ever it was you shouldn't worry about it. It was most likely another form of Lhach's powers."

"But, you saw Lhach's eyes after that, they like, slowly turned back to normal!"

"Kitty, I don't know what to tell you. I'm not sure what happened but what I am sure of is that Lhach is partially healed." Xavior clarified, "When I went into his mind the other day there was a blinding bright light that seemed to come out of no where. The lights only source of power, or so I just learned this morning, was an apparition. It seemed to block out the darkness inside his mind and help destroy the disease. I think what ever you saw as a ghost was just a part of Lhach's power trying to fight off what ever was controlling him."

Kitty looked to the ground.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lhach looked around the room, "Where am I?"

Jean smiled, "You're in the Xavior Institute."

"So this is what it looks like. How'd I get here?"

"You probably don't remember but yesterday you fell unconscious after Xavior entered your mind." Jean began.

"But, what about my eyes?"

Just then, Xavior entered the room followed by Kitty.

Xavior smiled, "Your eyes are back to the way they should be, Lhach. Do you remember what happened?"

"Sort of." Lhach sighed.

"Well nevertheless, you should have control over your powers." Xavior told him.

"Yeah, and we wanted to ask you something," Kitty cut him off, looking at Jean.

Jean paused as if thinking, "Oh, yes. That's right." She looked at Lhach carefully, "Considering your current conditions and the fact that your powers are not what they were, we were all wondering if you would like to join the X-Men."

Lhach starred at her.

"You would live here on the campus and attend the Bayville High School." Jean finished.

Lhach just starred at her, "You'd really do that?" He looked around at Xavior and Kitty, "But, what about Westin Hills?"

"Westin Hills has agreed to let you do this but you'd have to have separate training sessions each week until we are sure that you've got your powers under control." Xavior explained, "And as for the murder, we've 'worked it out' and they are willing to relieve you of all charges."

Lhach was astonished, "But, how'd you do that?"

Xavior smiled, "I have my resources."

"So, what do you say?" Kitty asked cheerfully.

Lhach looked around at them all once more, "I'd love too!"

"Very well then, I shall inform Westin Hills immediately." Xavior said as he looked towards Kitty, "Kitty, will you show Lhach to his room?"

"Of course."

Jean and Xavior left the room leaving Kitty and Lhach alone. Kitty got up and looked at him. A smile tugged at her lips, "Tell your sister I said thanks."

Lhach looked at Kitty precariously and smiled, "I'll do that."

Kitty began to walk out the door to show Lhach to his room.

Lhach took one last glance around before Kitty left, "Coming?" She called for him from outside the room.

But Lhach slowly turned his head to face the window. A glowing strip of lightning pierced the sky in Lhach's mind as his eyes slowly turned black.

"I'm coming."

The End

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
